Fullmetal Alchemist VS Sword Alchemist
by hitomilover
Summary: Edward Elric V.S. an orignal charcterPaused. working on orginal fiction on
1. The Bank Robbery

The Bank Robbery

By hitomilover

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but if I did I would be so rich 

"What a wonderful day huh Al?" asked Edward Elric also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, a military fighter who uses alchemy which is the science of breaking down matter and reforming it into something else.

"Yes brother I must agree. It is a great day outside." Said his younger brother Alphonse

Elric who's soul was bound to a suit of armor.

"Yeap Al, it is a great day outside. So please tell me why the hell are we fighting robbers at a bank!" yelled Ed

The two brothers were outside a bank where some robbers had broken in and robbed it. They happened to have been passing by when they saw what was going on.

"Because it is the rightful thing to do. Why don't you just use alchemy and defeat them?" asked Al

"Yea, yea being rightful huh."

"They have hostages and I may hurt them. I don't want anyone to be hurt." replied Ed

"Hey you can't go in there. This is a restricted zone. Stop!" they heard a police yelled a middle-aged man wearing a cloak and a scabbard who was walking towards the bank.

"Hey you can't go in there its too dangerous! Fine if you get hurt or killed it is your fault!" yelled the cop again

As he walked to the bank the Elric brothers tried to stop him

"Hey mister you should go there you could get hurt!" said Al

"Yea." Said Ed

"You are Edward Elric right? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" said the man continuing on his path

"Yea but, how would you know that?"

"I'll talk to you in a second. Just let me take care of these thugs."

He pulled out a rapier with a circle on the hilt from his scabbard.

"Brother isn't that a Transmutation circle right? Why is there one on his sword?"

A transmutation circle is a special circle that alchemist use to conduct alchemy. Some of the other ways to do Alchemy is with a permanent circle on a weapon or the way Edward does but no one knows how he does it.

"He…he couldn't be him. If he is him then we should see what he does anyway. If he gets into trouble them we will help him out."

The sword the man was holding emitted a bright light that blinded everyone in the area. When the light was gone the man was holding a katana where the rapier was. He charged and slashed the robbers with great speed and accuracy. Everyone stood bewildered.

"What weaklings. I was hoping for a challenge. So Edward Elric why don't we talk while the police take care them." Said the man

"A sword with a transmutation circle. You can only be one person. Tako Rossia. Also known as the Sword Alchemist!" yelled Ed

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Sword Alchemist

**The Sword Alchemist?**

**By hitomilover**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist 

"Ahh it is good to know that the young ones know about me. So if you are Edward Elric then the guy in armor must be Alphonse Elric right. I heard a lot about you from Roy. He did say you were pretty small." Said Tako with a smile

"Small! How dare he call me a microscopic tick who can't grow a inch if his life depended on it!" yelled a very ticked off Ed

"I guess you taking your size to your heart is true too huh? Well anyway can you show me the way to Roy's office. I heard that he has a new one but I don't know where it is." Said a scared Tako after being yelled at by Ed

"Brother why don't we show him the way. Roy will be happy if we bring him there." Said Al trying to calm down Ed.

"Fine we'll take him but only because I want to say something to Mustang about him calling me small."

On the way to Roy's office everyone they passed stared at Tako as if he was a killer.

"I came here because if three things."

"What are the three things Mister Rossia" asked Al

"I heard of a serial killer who only targets State Alchemists and another one who only targets young females. O yea and of a human chimera…"

"Never speak about that chimera around me please." Said Ed

"Huh? Why not Fullmetal? I thought that all of the State Alchemists were talking about."

"Because we knew the person who was turned into the chimera Tako." Said a saddened Ed

"Oh. Well anyway aren't we almost to the building?"

"Yeap we are almost there."

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
